The Aftermath of Qui-Gon Jinn's death
by My tiny baby-blue tinted world
Summary: This is a random story, because I'm positive it didn't happen. Obi-Wan and Anakin travel to Mandalore to tell Duchess Satine about Qui-Gon's death. Told in Anakin's POV (mostly). Healthy doses of OBITINE involved also :) ENJOY :D
1. Mandalore and Duchess Satine

**I know this can never really have happened, but its a nice thought to think if it did.  
I own noffffffffink by the way :( this makes me sad. **

**Anakin POV:**

"Come on, jump in"  
Obi-Wan gestured to the little two-seater craft beside him.  
"But you still haven't told me where we're going."  
Obi-Wan sighed.  
"Anakin, we're going to see a friend of mine, now please, get in or we're going to be late.  
I climbed in and Obi-Wan followed and started getting us ready for take-off.  
He had gotten me up super early this morning to pack a bag for two days and had insisted that I bring my nicer clothes, I have no idea why though, although he was wearing the clothes he wears when there's an important council meeting and he had actually shaved this morning, I think he had given it up a bit ago because he seemed to be trying to grow a bit of a beard.  
I have been his padawan for six months now. It was enough time to know Obi-Wan didn't like flying, in fact, I don't even think he likes heights much either! I turned to him and studied his profile. He seemed nervous about something-probably just the flying. I think he sensed me looking at him because he turned his head and grinned at me. I grinned back.

It was a really long flight. And really boring too because Obi-Wan barely said anything. He just stared out of the window at the whirlieness of hyperspace. But be we finally landed at a space-port somewhere in the clouds. Obi-Wan climbed out and then lifted me out before crouching down on one knee so he was at my eye-level. He looked way to serious for a guy who was only 20.  
"Anakin, we're at a place called Madalore. We're here to deliver a message to the Duchess. While we're here, I need you to be on your best behaviour. Not that you always aren't, it's just that now, it really matters."  
I nodded but was still curious.  
"Master, what do we need to tell the Duchess?"  
Obi-Wan sighed and hung his head before cautiously meeting my eyes again.  
"We need to inform her of what happened to Master Qui-Gon."  
I registered the pained tone in his voice and nodded, not asking anymore questions. Obi-Wan stood up and straightened his tunic before reaching into the ship and grabbing the bags we had brought.  
I suddenly felt very nervous. Obi-Wan sensed this I think, because he smiled reassuringly at me and extended a hand. I may be nearly 10, but new places still freak me out, so I took it and followed him to a speeder.

We arrived at a massive palace a few minutes after catching our transport. I was in awe of this place. A guard let us in through some huge double doors and we walked slowly into what looked like a throne room. I was still in awe of this place even more by now. All over the high walls there were pictures of past rulers I think. My eyes came to the one that looked most recent. It was of a girl, she didn't look more than sixteen and I think she was wearing a ceremonial/senatorial outfit judging by the fact that all the other people in the pictures had on a similar costume. This girl was really pretty, not Padmé pretty, but pretty anyway. Obi-Wan was looking at the same picture, but his expression was more guarded than mine. We were brought out of our thoughts by a door opening at the other end of the room and voices. A group of about seven people came in; at the front was the girl from the picture, but she wasn't wearing the dress from the picture- she was wearing a light blue dress that was long at the back but just above her knees at the front and the top didn't even touch her shoulders, but went straight across and into long sleeves that ended like the bottom of her dress. Her blonde hair was long and loose, but there were loads of tiny plaits snaking across and coming to a bun in the middle of the back of her head. She looked older than in the picture, maybe about Obi-Wan's age. She spotted us and I felt Obi-Wan tense through the force. She turned to the group following her and spoke so softly,  
"Leave please. We shall continue this later."  
This was met by objections and disagreements but she just pointed at the door they had just come through and repeated forcefully,  
"Leave. Now!"  
This must be the Duchess.  
The group trudged out of the room and she turned to face us properly. She started crossing the room at a measured graceful pace until she heard the bang of a door behind her, then she was full out running towards us. What shocked me though, was that she ran straight to Obi-Wan and he snagged her up in his arms and swung her round like a brother would to his little sister.  
Is this the Duchess?  
I felt really awkward for a few minutes while they hugged, so looked away, wanting to give them some privacy- of course.  
I turned round when I heard her talking, well whispering. Her and Obi-Wan were still hugging, but the sides of their heads were together-his was mostly buried in her hair.  
"Obi-Wan you have no idea how good it is to see you again! When you sent a message saying you were going to be here, I was so excited!"  
I could see Obi-Wan tense up and she obviously felt it too since she pulled away from him slightly.  
"What's wrong? Obi-Wan, you're hiding something from me."  
She took his head in her hands and brought it up so she could look into his eyes. Then she looked over his shoulder.  
"I would have thought Master Qui-Gon would be with you."  
I flinched noticeably and so did Obi-Wan and the girl's mouth fell open into a little 'O' shape.  
"Obi-Wan! What happened?"  
She all but whispered. Obi-Wan hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut. The girl hugged him again tightly and he buried his head in her hair again.  
I felt very awkward, so I decided to have another look at the pictures on the walls.  
"Anakin?"  
Obi-Wan called me softly; his hand was resting on the girl's lower back. I jogged back over to them.  
"This is Duchess Satine Kryze, She rules Mandalore and is a good friend of mine."  
I nodded and bowed slightly, just like I had been taught, the Duchess smiled at me and Obi-Wan carried on.  
"Duchess, this is my padawan, Anakin Skywalker,"  
He looked really proud at that, it made me feel proud too. The Duchess just looked up at him with her eyebrows raised.  
"Padawan, Are you a knight now then Obi-Wan? I thought there was something missing."  
He blushed slightly and ran a hand through his hair. I realised she was talking about his padawan braid after a second before he corrected her.  
"No actually, I'm a master. Sorry I didn't tell you when I contacted you."  
He's on the council too!"  
I nearly shouted, enthusiastically, then clamped a hand over my mouth. I probably shouldn't have just blurted that out like that, but Satine looked impressed.  
"Really?"  
Her eyebrows nearly hit her hairline when Obi-Wan nodded shyly.  
"Well it seems I'm better off talking to your padawan than you. Now Anakin, do you want to see where you are going to be staying for the next two days?"  
She laughed when I nodded enthusiastically and offered me her hand. I looked at Obi-Wan, who nodded, so I took it and followed her through the palace. Obi-Wan followed behind us, seemingly in a world of his own as me and the Duchess chatted away. By the time we reached the rooms we were staying in, she knew all about me. Including Tatooine and pod racing.  
We went into a big room with sofas and decorations and loads of furniture and Satine pointed a door out to me.  
"Now Anakin, Obi-Wan's room is through that door and yours is through that one there. Do you two want some time to get settled in?"  
She turned to Obi-Wan as she said the last bit and he nodded. On her way out of the room she paused at Obi-Wan, laid a hand on his chest and whispered something to him,  
"Meet me in the garden in half an hour, in the usual spot."  
At least I think that was what she said. Obi-Wan smiled at her, took her hand and kissed the back of it. She left without another word.  
"Master! This is amazing! It's so big!"  
This one room was bigger than our whole apartment back on Coruscant!  
"Anakin, this is only the living room, take your bag and go and unpack."  
He laughed at my wonder. I nodded, smiling widely and ran off through my door. I could still hear Obi-Wan laughing then go into his room and it all went quiet. I draped my over robe over the chair near the window and threw my bag onto the bed. I went back to the window to look at the gardens.

I was really surprised when I saw Obi-Wan wandering through the flower beds. He had gotten out of his over robe too and his tunic so he was left in his leggings and undershirt, he looked deep in thought. Then I remembered what the Duchess had said to him earlier. I know it was wrong of me, but I climbed out of the window and followed him. He stopped when he reached a gigantic apple tree with a swing hanging from it. Without looking around, he jumped into the tree's branches and out of my sight. I suddenly felt the urge to get well hidden; I jumped into a bush and led on the ground, peeping between the branches. I would definitely not be seen here.  
About five minutes passed and Obi-Wan still hadn't come out of the tree. I heard humming coming from near the palace so I twisted my head round just enough to see the Duchess gliding across the grass. She crossed to the swing and sat down. She looked around curiously before an apple fell out of the tree, straight into her lap. She looked up and smiled as Obi-Wan dropped down right in front of her. And Swept her into his arms, a lot like before in the throne room- just without the spinning. I had to use the force to listen to their conversation clearly, which maybe I shouldn't have done, but I was really really curious.  
"Oh Obi, ive missed you so much!"  
Satine gasped, her voice was a little choked, like she was trying not to cry. Obi-Wan tightened his arms around her.  
Wait, did she call him Obi?  
I turned my attention back to their conversation,  
"Two days aren't nearly enough, but the council wouldn't allow me any more time. And im sorry I had to bring Anakin. I couldn't just leave him; the poor boy's had enough to deal with in the past few months."  
Obi-Wan murmured into her hair, cradling her head. In the bush I had to stuff my fist into my mouth to stop a gasp, and also to stop the tears that wanted to fall. Is that all he sees me as? A poor little boy who needs protection and needed to be looked after like a little child? I turned my attention back to my master and the Duches. Their foreheads were touching and her eyes were closed. My master's eyes were open and he seemed to be studying the Duchess's face carefully. She finally spoke,  
"Obi-Wan, I think Anakin is delightful, and I think you're giving him too little credit."  
Well at least someone believes in me!  
"What actually happened though, why are you so melancholy?"  
Obi-Wan slumped down onto the swing and told her the whole story, it was the first time I had heard this too.  
"I couldn't save him Satine, I wasn't quick enough. I wasn't strong enough. He died in my arms because I couldn't save him."  
Tears were now streaming down my cheeks. I did know Obi-Wan had taken Master Qui-Gon's death very hard, but I didn't know he blamed himself.  
Satine had now moved in front of Obi-Wan and was holding his head to her as he cried into her chest with his arms wrapped around her waist.  
"Shhhhh, Obi, it wasn't your fault. You were behind shield doors. You killed him for what he did and gave Master Qui-Gon peace as he died, you promised to train Anakin and you are. You were with him at the end and he wasn't alone."  
She ran her hands through his hair and comforted him like one would do with a small child. He raised his head from her chest.  
"But I should have been able to save him. He was like a father to me and I couldn't help him!"  
Satine pulled him upright and cradled his head, holding it against her own, I couldn't really hear them now because they were whispering but I could partly read their lips. She was still comforting him,  
"Obi, there's nothing more you could have done. Now stop blaming yourself."  
Their heads were so close together now I could barely read their lips.  
WAIT! Did she just tell him she loved him! She must have! I lay there with my mouth hanging open as he kissed her! He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck! This was weird.  
Thinking I was safe I jumped up out of my hiding place and ran back across the garden. I only looked back once and they were still kissing. It was so weird! I climbed back in through my bedroom window and busied myself unpacking my things. But I couldn't get that image out of my head, or what Obi-Wan had said earlier, I knew he never really liked me!

**Please let me know what you think and if it's a good idea to add another chapter along the lines of Anakin's doubts about Obi-Wan (nightmare form, of course).  
Please review :D **


	2. Anakin's nightmare

**So yeah next chapter. last one because I really cant find anything more to add to this. enjoy :) **

**Obi-Wan POV:**

I was jolted awake by a scream through the force. I looked around, but didn't see anything that could have caused this scream, so I settled back into the warm body of Duchess Satine wrapped around me.  
We had gone to bed together, but just talked and then fallen asleep in each other's arms. Her head was pillowed on my chest and her arms were locked around my torso, one hand clasped in mine just above my heart. I took a moment to study her in her sleep; Gods she was gorgeous. I closed my eyes contentedly and settled down to go back to sleep. After a few minutes I felt a panicked feeling through the force, I opened one eye, this was soon followed by raw fear, so raw it made me feel I should be running round trying to save lives like I had done so many times in my life. I lay in bed with my heart beating wildly at these emotions, until they changed to despair and I heard a voice calling through the force. A little voice, a young voice calling for their master. I bolted upright, startling Satine awake.  
"Anakin!"  
I had forgotten about Anakin being a few doors along.  
"Obi, what's wrong?"  
I turned to Satine as she sat up and groggily rubbed her eyes.  
"Something's wrong with Anakin. I need to go check on him."  
She nodded and lay back down. I smiled at her and ran out of the room, only dressed in my sleep pants.  
I ran through mine and Anakin's shared living room and burst into his room, only to find his bed empty but the sheets ruffled. I searched his room and came up empty. I searched the force for his signature, finding he was still in our quarters I crept quietly back into the living room. There was a lump on the sofa that was sobbing quietly. I sat down gingerly next to it and pulled the cushion off the top. I was met by Anakin's terrified blue eyes.  
"Obi-Wan?"  
I ran my hand through his hair when he sobbed my name.  
"I'm here Anakin. Did you have a dream?"  
He nodded and I opened my arms to him. As soon as he crawled onto my lap I noticed he was wrapped in my over robe- so this is where I left it.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
I felt Anakin tense and nod before trying to quieten his sobs.  
"It was about when Master Qui-Gon died,"  
I tensed immediately at his quiet statement.  
"The black and red guy stabbed him and you were trapped behind a shield-door yelling. But the shield went down and you ran out."  
He took a deep shaky breath, and I wondered how he could know what happened as well as that.  
"And you two fought, but he killed you. He kicked you down a big hole. I screamed and he heard me and started coming at me with master Qui-Gon's lightsaber. I was so scared and didn't know what to do. I didn't want to be all alone. He got to right in front of me and that's when I woke up. I went to your room to make sure it wasn't real and you were there. But you weren't and I thought that it had all been real and I didn't know where I was. I was really scared Obi-Wan."  
His tears started again and I rocked him like a small child as his sobs subsided.  
"Anakin, I promise that you will never be left alone. You're my brother now."  
He pulled away and looked up at me with big tearful blue eyes.  
"Really?"  
I nodded and wiped his face with the sleeve of my robe.  
"I promise, now, why does this look familiar?"  
I indicated the robe and smirked. Anakin looked down slightly bashfully.  
"It was there and it was kind of comforting."  
I chuckled and drew him back into a hug, resting my chin on his head. I sensed another person in the room and looked up to the door I had left open in my hurry. Framed in the doorway and leaning against the jamb was Satine, smiling fondly with tears in her eyes. I smiled back at her and gestured for her to join us on the sofa.

**Satine POV:**

I lay in bed waiting for Obi to come back. He had been a while, maybe I should go and see if everything's alright. I slipped my robe on and padded quietly down the corridor. As I got nearer Obi-Wan and Anakin's rooms I heard voices;**  
**"Anakin, I promise that you will never be left alone. You're my brother now."  
"Really?"  
I reached the door in time to see Obi-Wan nod and wipe Anakin's face with the sleeve of his robe, which Anakin was wearing for some reason.  
"I promise, now, why does this look familiar?"  
He indicated the robe and smirked. Anakin looked down slightly bashfully.  
"It was there and it was kind of comforting."  
Obi chuckled and drew him back into a hug, resting his chin on Anakin's head. I leant against the door jamb and watched them. Anakin was adorable even if he is just a little old for this. I smiled as I saw Obi-Wan looking at me. He would make a great father. Stupid stupid STUPID Jedi code!. This wasn't the first time I had cursed it, but it was the first time I had cursed it for this reason and it shocked me, why had I just thought that?  
Obi-Wan gestured for me to join them on the sofa.  
I sat down next to them and ran a hand through Anakin's soft blonde hair. He opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at me before snuggling back down into Obi-Wan's chest again. I smiled and looked at Obi-Wan, he was looking at me carefully.  
"How much did you hear?"  
He whispered to me. I told him all I had heard and he nodded.  
"Why?"  
Obi-Wan's eyes seemed to turn sad and confused for a moment before he answered haltingly.  
"He dreamed about when Qui-Gon and I fought the Sith on Naboo. He knew exactly what happened. But in his dream, I died and the last thing he saw was Maul coming at him. He was so scared."  
My eyes widened and I ran my hand through Anakin's hair again, he was asleep now and didn't stir.  
Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Anakin and stood up. He carried him gently into His bedroom, not Anakin's. He came back and saw my confused face.  
"In case he wakes up again, all my things are in there, a sort of comfort source."  
I nodded, stood and held my hand out to him. He took it and pulled me to him. I placed my hands on his bare chest and he kissed my fore head.  
"Obi,"  
He looked down at me, smiling gently.  
"I love you."  
He smiled and leaned closer to my mouth.  
"I love you too Satine."  
He pecked my lips quickly before I pulled away hurriedly, worried that Anakin might come in. Obi looked at me questioningly and I grabbed his hand and pulled him back up the corridor to my room.

**Thank you anyone who reviewed the last chapter;  
**ArcCaptainZero- Anakin only misinterpreted what Obi-Wan meant in the last chapter and thats what brought the nightmare on.  
jitzu- you should watch the Clone Wars episodes with them in, but have tissues ready for 'The Lawless' I watched it whilst doing french revision and couldn't carry on with it I was crying so much :p


End file.
